


Jealousy is a fickle thing

by RedXD



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author is slow, Beef is canadian, Doc is gay and Bdubs is gay but Bdubs is also trying to be 300 IQ when he's only 200 IQ, Etho is just Etho, Fluff, Humor, I shall try to post more i swear, Jealous Doc, Jealousy, M/M, Purposeful Misunderstandings, school is just dumb, side Jealous Beef
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26693149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedXD/pseuds/RedXD
Summary: Doc notices Etho and Bdubs seem very close recently.AkaJealous Doc content.
Relationships: BdoubleO100/Docm77, Doc/BDubs, Docm77/BdoubleO100, Etho/Daniel M. | VintageBeef, Steffen Mossner | Docm77/ John | BdoubleO100
Comments: 7
Kudos: 113





	Jealousy is a fickle thing

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i mightve said i was gonna get a regular schedule back but then school hit and now i have even less time to write + ive also started twitch streaming so uh- ALL IN ALL SORRY IM NOT ACTIVE
> 
> 6 YEARS APART AND MY ONESHOTS AND ALL THEM THINGS ARE STILL A THING IM JUST SLOW RN BC LIFE IS BUSY AS A BEE !! (I also might be writing some mcyt oneshots that arent hermitcraft related soon bc ive been very into mcyt and i also also wrote my first already but may write more non-mc fandom related oneshots for a ship ive been into as well recently) BUT IM STILL A HERMITSTAN IM JUST VERY SLOW RN BC OF SCHOOL AND LIFE AND AHHHH IM SORRY
> 
> Im really active on Instagram so if you want hermit content, i recently posted a rlly short bdoc minicomic there and i post hermit art and stuff there pretty regularly
> 
> ANYWAYS HAVE JEALOUS DOC !

Doc has noticed _things_.

Recently it’s as if his best friend has been ‘preoccupied.’ Etho has been busy with Bdubs. The two have been hanging out like crazy lately.

It’s not that Doc’s jealous of Etho or something. _Definitely not._

He just misses his best friend is all.

That’s it.

Not jealous.

Except that when he sees Bdubs gathering flowers one day, he might not be so sure. He’s working in his yard, when he notices Bdubs messily land on the grass and start picking flowers of all sorts.

Doc stops working and watches Bdubs hum with a massive dopey grin.

_Damn it he’s so dumb. That stupid smile and humming is so annoying._

Yet, he feels himself smile just a bit while watching.

Bdubs is shaking his hips, arms full of roses and dandelions. He’s unbelievably happy and energetic… Doc can’t help but love it. He can’t help but completely lose track, just watching Bdubs.

_Stupid idiot._

_He’s so annoying and cute and adorable and lovable--_

Heat floods to his face.

_FUCK._

And of course… he notices Bdubs is suddenly now staring at him.

The freckled male walks over, heading around the fence, hugging his pile of flowers. “You good over there Doc?”

“Peachy.” Doc grumbles. He avoids looking at Bdubs’ stupid face. “You’re collecting flowers?”

Bdubs nods, “Oh yes! Don’t tell anyone, but-” He lowers his voice to a whisper, “Don’t tell anyone, but they’re for Etho.” He giggles.

_Why does Etho get flowers? I like flowers.. Bdubs knows I like flowers too right?_

_Why am I angry? I could get my own flowers. I don’t need Bdubs to get them, give Etho all those flowers for all I care, I bet he can’t even take good care of them._

Doc clears his throat, “Cool.” He coughs after hearing the word come out as more of a growl.

The shorter male smiles and waves, wandering off.

A sickly, twisted feeling fills up his gut and it swarms in his head like a hive of bees. He hates it. He also can’t tell what it is.

—

It doesn’t end on flowers.

Doc is at the monthly meeting, glaring as Etho and Bdubs whisper to each other, sitting side by side. They’re even holding hands.

_I bet Etho’s hands are cold. Why would Bdubs’ even want to hold something cold? My hands are warm. Way better. Not that I care._

He hears muttering and catches the words:  
  
“...stupid Bdubs…”

Which makes him, of course, spin to glare at Beef until he realizes Beef is also watching Bdubs and Etho.

_Don’t tell me he likes Bdubs? This bastard-_

Elbowing Beef while Xisuma talks in the front of the room, he angrily whispers, “Since when did you have a crush on Bdubs?” He realizes he sounds a little too deadly. It’s not because he’s jealous of Etho, he just doesn’t want Beef ruining his best friend’s relationship. That’s it.

Beef’s eyes widen and his face goes red as he stares at Doc before rushedly whispering back, “What?! No, I’m in love with Et-” Beef shuts up. “I mean I just didn’t know they were… so close.”

_Oh he likes Etho. Good. I mean not good, since that could ruin their relationship… not at all good because I don’t care if he_ were _to be_ _crushing on Bdubs._

Doc has to resist slapping himself, he feels stupid for acting so…

_Fuck I’m jealous._

_I’m jealous of Etho._

_Does this mean I have a crush on Bdubs?_

_Great.._

“Me too. Wait outside after the meeting. If you really have a crush on Etho, I’m sure you’ll agree with me that it’s stupid they’ve gotten so close.” He mumbles.

The other frowns, “I don’t have a- okay fine.”

Now that that is settled, Doc spends the rest of the meeting wishing he didn’t love Bdubs’ beautiful smile. It’s bright and fills him with this gooey, sweet feeling. As if Bdubs’ smile has the ability to liquify his insides to chocolate.

The meeting ends and Doc meets Beef outside.

They both watch as Bdubs and Etho walk past them, laughing with each other  
  


“I can lend you some materials if you’re running out so fast.” Etho is grinning wide enough you can tell despite the mask.

Bdubs sighs in relief, “Thanks E, seriously!”

_E? What the fuck is E?! I don’t go around calling Keralis, K! Or calling Iskall, I! Or Xisuma, X- okay that one doesn’t count._

Beef grits his teeth, seemingly just as frustrated as the two ‘lovebirds’ passby.

As soon as they’re gone:

“E!? Etho has never had anyone call him a nickname, EVER! But suddenly, _Bdubs’--”_

“He’s calling him E!? Why does Etho get some special nickname when I’ve known Bdubs LONGER!”

The two stare at each other and crack up laughing.

The tanned male takes a deep breath, “Maybe we’re taking this a bit _too_ personally.”

Doc crosses his arms in a huff, leaning against the brick of the town hall. “Yeah probably. But I can’t help it, trust me I’ve tried. Etho is my best friend, but I just-- Bdubs--”  
  
Beef grips his head, sliding down beside Doc, sitting on the ground, “ _You’re_ best friend?! Etho is supposed to be _my_ best friend, but suddenly he’s all close with you and Bdubs-- I haven’t gotten to properly hang out with him since my birthday and that was _three_ weeks ago!”

The two men sigh.

“What are we supposed to do?” Beef hugs his knees.

_As much as I hate to admit it…_

“We let them be happy. It’d be selfish to make them break up because we’re both jealous.”

They glance at each other, both knowing that it’s true.

_Damn it Etho._

—

Doc is sorting his chests, when he feels a gentle tap on his shoulder. He can tell who it is from the tap alone.

“What?”

It comes out as a warning, as if he’s about to snap. He doesn’t even mean too, but that jealousy is still a dark pit in his stomach.  
  


Etho bounces nervously on the balls of his feet, “Um, If you want to talk about what’s got you sounding so angry, then I’m here for you… I was wondering if I could trade you some diamonds for some redstone? I’m running low on it from using it for a recent project.”

_What’s got me angry?_

_How do I say it’s you?_

Apparently it’s not as hard as he thinks.

The words spill out of his mouth like hot lava before he can contain them. He swirls around and glares down Etho.

“We’re good friends right?”

The pale male opens his mouth to respond, but Doc doesn’t give him the opportunity.

“I know you probably didn’t even know, but why the fuck did you not even _tell_ me you’re dating Bdubs? I mean you know Bdubs and I are finally friends again, and I don’t- You just had to make any possible chance I had absolutely _impos-_ ”

Doc shuts up.

Staring wide eyed, a small couple words spill from Etho’s mouth in a quiet whisper.

“It worked.”

_Wait what…?_

This spurs him to block off Etho’s exit as confusion piles like bricks in his brain, “What do you mean ‘it worked?’ _What_ worked, Etho?”

Said male gulps and looks around, before sighing, “I promised not to spill.”

They both stand there, Etho refusing to look at Doc’s eyes glaring holes through him. Doc huffs, crossing his arms and stepping towards Etho.

“I consider you my best friend. So for once, can you just _tell me something_ and have faith I won’t rat you out?” He manages to even his voice from shaking. He needs to know what’s going on. He needs to know if he might actually have a _chance._

After a few minutes, Etho finally cracks.

It comes out in a rushed mess, “Bdubs and I started hanging out, then Bdubs told me he has a crush on you and I jokingly said that you had been angry when I just gave him cake even though you wanted me to kill him. Bdubs suggested we hang out more and act closer than friendship to see if you’d get jealous, I went along with it because even though Bdubs didn’t think it’d work, I wanted to see if maybe Beef would get jealous, but obviously you _are_ jealous and Bdubs’ half-joke jealousy plan actually worked. You can’t tell him I told you though.”

Etho finishes, taking a deep breath and clutching his wrist, rubbing it nervously.

_Holy shit._

_HOLY SHIT._

Doc feels his face go red, Etho’s explanation running on repeat in his head.

_Bdubs was trying to_ make _me jealous?! He’s crushing on me back?_

_Oh I am so enjoying this._

“I won’t tell him. Oh and just so you know, Beef _is_ jealous. You should mention you like him.” He smirks.

Etho’s eyes widen and then they crinkle in joy as Etho nods.

The two trade for redstone and Etho waves goodbye.

—

It’s half past noon, two days later, when Doc runs into Bdubs again.

Bdubs is coming out of the Town Hall, papers in his arms and bags under his eyes.

Doc walks up to him and stands directly in the way of his path as Bdubs steps down the final few bits of gray staircase.

Apparently the shorter male is lost in thought because he doesn’t notice Doc, instead running straight into his chest. Doc keeps his balance, grabbing Bdubs’ shoulders.

“FUCK-“ Bdubs blinks rapidly, glancing up, “Seriously Doc, you scared the heck outta me!”

This spurs the taller male to grin, “Oh sorry, didn’t realize you were falling for me so hard.”

Freezing, Bdubs face rouges immensely and he squawks out, “What?! You must be on some crazy pills or something— Can you let go of me, I have to go work on the Upside Down—“

“I thought you’d be with Etho.”

The other glances up at him with a confused puppy dog expression, “Why would I be with Etho?”

Doc smirks, hands slipping down to Bdubs’ waist, “Maybe so you could try and make me jealous some more.”

Suddenly the freckled male is silent, eyes widening as his face turns a wonderful shade of scarlet. He blinks a few times before his hands dart to Doc’s, pulling them off him as he backs up.

“You know— Etho wasn’t supposed to tell you- listen-“ Bdubs blubbers, unable to make full sentences.

“It’s okay I know I can be irresistible.”

_He’s gonna become angry in 1...2…_

Bdubs’ eyebrows furrow and he crosses his arms, glaring, “Excuse me!? I can’t believe you’re acting so cocky about this!”

_Knew it. He’s even pouting. Adorable._

Doc snickers, “I’m kidding. I just wanted to see you get all riled up. It's cute.”

The anger drains from the shorter male’s face as he stands there awkwardly.

After a few seconds he randomly loudly sputters, “You’re lucky I like you because if I didn’t you’d be getting murdered right now you stupid goat man!”

That catches Doc off guard and he freezes before smiling crazily, “You admit it! And I beg your pardon, you’ve never killed me once!”

“Not true!”

“Oh it is 100% true.”

“IS NOT! I’M A STRONG MAN- A MANLY MAN!”

“I’m sure you are, but you still couldn’t kill me even if I had a blindfold on.”

Bdubs’ cheeks burn a bright crimson in a pleasant mixture of anger, embarrassment, and flusterment, “Fine! You and me right now!”

Doc raises an eyebrow, “Really? You want to get killed that badly?”

Instead of responding, Bdubs crosses the distance between them and grabs Doc’s jacket, yanking him down to meet him.

His eyes widen when Bdubs kisses him. It’s sweet; Bdubs tastes like carrots and candy. Doc melts, taking hold of Bdubs waist and wrapping his arms around it. Bdubs keeps his one hand on Doc’s jacket.

Their noses bump once, but they simply adjust angles to make sure it doesn’t happen again. His heart is on fire, a bonfire that spreads and begins to eat up the forest of his mind, making him unable to think about anything other than Bdubs.

Then Bdubs is breaking the kiss and there’s this shit-eating smirk on his face that Doc wants to wipe off immediately and-

“I win.”

Suddenly a sharp pain enters Doc’s abdomen as he notices Bdubs’ axe.

<Docm77 was slain by BdoubleO100>

<Grian> Nice one Bdubs

<Rendog> LOL

He blinks and he’s respawning back at his half house.

_THAT LITTLE-_

Hot embarrassment rises to his face as he grabs his communicator in a blind rage.

<Docm77> YOU ASSHOLE

<BdoubleO100> Oops my bad

His device pings a minute later, this time with a private dm from Bdubs.

<BdoubleO100> Want to do that last part again but this time I won’t kill you?

<Docm77> Get your ass to the half mansion right now

And if the two of them don’t leave Doc’s half house for the rest of the day, then what does it matter?


End file.
